Forbidden to Remember
by Writing.Down.Emotions
Summary: Forbidden to remember, terrified to forget. Lucienne word wakker in het ziekenhuis, en alleen haar wonden en kloppende pijnen herinneren haar aan iets wat gebeurd moet zijn, maar wie weet wat. Zij weet niet dat het iets is wat ze zich niet mag herinneren
1. één

**ÉÉN**

"…we weten niet hoe lang dit zal duren. Misschien een dag, een week of nog veel langer. Het kan ook zijn dat ze zich er niks van zal herinneren, wat misschien zelfs beter is in haar geval. Ze heeft nu in ieder geval veel rust nodig. Ik schrijf wat antibiotica voor die ze tweemaal daags moet innemen, maar in principe moet ze het thuis prima redden zo." Uit wantrouwigheid keek ik door een klein kiertje tussen mijn wimpers door, al had de geur al duidelijk gemaakt waar ik was. Een ziekenhuis, dat kon niet anders. En niet omdat ik nu een lange man in een witte, al even lange jas zag, die mijn moeder de hand schudde en de kamer verliet, maar omdat die geur er hing. De geur van hygiënisch verantwoorde spullen, maar ook van ziektes, verdriet en onwetendheid. Wat had ik een afgrijselijke hekel aan ziekenhuizen.

"Ben je wakker?" Ik wierp snel een blik op mijn moeder. Haar voorhoofd was bezorgd gefronst en ze boog zich voorzichtig over het bed. "Hé moppie, hoe voel je je?" Ik haalde langzaam mijn schouders op. "Gaat wel." Mijn stem klonk rasperig, alsof ik een aantal dagen niet gesproken had. Eigenlijk ging het helemaal niet. Mijn hoofd bonkte, ik had een doordringende pijn in mijn rechterarm die dik in het verband zat, en ik durfde met geen mogelijkheid de kloppende plek aan de rechterkant van mijn sleutelbeen aan te raken. "Weet je nog wat er gebeurd is?" Ik beet op mijn lip. Ik had zonet precies genoeg van het gesprek opgevangen om te weten dat dit vast niet best zou zijn. "Nee, ik geloof het niet. Waar zijn we überhaupt?" Mijn moeder zuchtte. "In een ziekenhuis." Ik lachte zwakjes. "Ja, dat was me dan weer wel opgevallen." Ze lachte wat zenuwachtig. "We zijn in het ziekenhuis op zo'n vijftig kilometer van ons huis af, Luciènne," zei ze bezorgt, en ze kon het niet verhinderen dat haar stem oversloeg. "Ze hebben je gevonden in een dorpje op een kwartier afstand van deze stad, wat dééd je daar?" Ze keek me half boos, half verdrietig aan, maar ik kon haar geen antwoord geven. Wat deed ik daar? Ik wist dat het dichtstbijzijnde ziekenhuis vanaf ons dorp op twintig minuten afstand lag, dus wat deed ik hier? Hoe kwam ik hier? Wat was er gebeurd? "Mam, wat is er gebeurd?" Snel veegde mijn moeder een ontsnapte traan uit haar ooghoek weg. "Een jongeman vond je. Hij wilde zijn naam niet geven maar zei dat hij je had aangetroffen, en niet wist hoe en waarom het was gebeurd." Ze snikte. "Je rechterarm lag in een onnatuurlijke houding, een plas bloed bij je hoofd en rond je schouders. Je had een diepe wond aan de rechterkant van je sleutelbeen, maar de dokters konden niet thuisbrengen wat de oorzaak was." Mam snikte opnieuw en ik aaide wat onhandig met mijn linkerhand over haar arm. "Ze vermoeden dat je bent aangereden en dat mensen je hebben laten liggen." Uit het niets sprong ze op, tranen van woede in haar ogen en ze keek me furieus aan, maar haar woede was niet voor mij bedoeld. "Hoe kan iemand, iemand die zo gewond is laten liggen? Dat is gewoon… ONMENSELIJK!" Ik knikte, maar ik had mijn gedachten er niet bij. Wat was er in godsnaam met me gebeurd? Een onherkenbare wond bij mijn sleutelbeen, een gebroken arm en nog steeds die voortdurende hoofdpijn. Het kraken van mijn hersenen was echter geen optie, een paar minuten later sukkelde ik van vermoeidheid en pijn weer in een diepe slaap.

"Waar is pap?" Mam keek in haar achteruitkijkspiegel. "In China, daar blijft hij nog een maand. Hij zit er net twee weken. Voor zijn werk, weet je nog." Ik knikte. Ik herinnerde het me. Mijn geheugenverlies was slechts van de laatste week geweest, had de dokter me verteld voordat ik met mijn moeder mee naar huis mocht. Dit kon ik bevestigen, aangezien ik me geen activiteit meer kon herinneren van de afgelopen week, zelfs niet mijn verjaardag. Ik glimlachte zwakjes. "Wel, ik ben in ieder geval achttien nu. Nog gefeliciteerd," vervolgde ik sarcastisch. Mam grinnikte zachtjes en concentreerde zich weer op de weg. Afwezig staarde ik uit het raam. Het voorbijrazen van het landschap en de lantaarnpalen die de snelweg verlichtten maakte mijn hoofdpijn er niet minder op. Het regende, en niet zo'n beetje ook. De herfst was nu duidelijk aangebroken, en hoewel de zomer niet zo slecht was geweest als vorig jaar, had ik wel wat extra zonnestralen kunnen gebruiken. Ik sloot mijn ogen en leunde voorzichtig tegen mijn hoofdleuning aan, maar kon de slaap niet vatten. Tientallen gedachten spookten door mijn hoofd. Wat was de reden dat ik zo ver van huis was? Een project van school? Nee, een onbekende jongen had me gevonden, ik kon moeilijk op stap zijn gegaan in mijn eentje tijdens een project van school. Maar wat dan, wat had ik in een voor mij onbekend, klein dorp te zoeken, en hoogstwaarschijnlijk in mijn eentje? Nieuwe kleren kopen inde nabijgelegen stad, cadeautje voor iemand halen? Ik kon geen mogelijkheid bedenken waarom ik daar had moeten zijn, laat staan in het dorp waar ik gevonden was, en het frustreerde me. Sterker nog, ik kreeg er alleen maar meer hoofdpijn van. "Over twintig minuutjes zijn we thuis." Ik keek op uit mijn gedachten. "Oké," mompelde ik. "En dan ga jij lekker op bed liggen en zorg ik ervoor dat je een gezonde smoothy krijgt." Ik deed een poging tot glimlachen, maar erg slaagde ik er niet in. Wat was er nou in _godsnaam_ gebeurd?


	2. twee

**TWEE**

Een zwak zonnestraaltje dat precies het spleetje had gevonden tussen mijn gordijnen verlichte een klein deel van mijn kamer. Ik lag al een halfuur wakker. Voornamelijk dankzij de antibiotica was de hoofdpijn tot een verdraagbaar punt gedaald en ik voelde me een stuk beter dan vier dagen geleden, toen ik net uit het ziekenhuis kwam. Ik rekte me nog even uit, hees mezelf toen omhoog en stapte uit mijn bed. Eventjes sloot ik mijn ogen tegen de lichte duizeligheid, opende ze daarna weer langzaam en liep naar het raam. Ik schoof het gordijn open. Het gras in de achtertuin was kletsnat, en hoewel de zon heel zwakjes scheen, was het overgrote deel van de lucht bezaaid met donkergrijze wolken, die verrassend snel naar links verschoven. Ik was allang blij dat ik een periode rust had en niet naar school hoefde, want met die wind tegen was ik nooit aangekomen.

Ik trok mijn warme, donkerblauwe ochtendjas aan en liep de overloop op, de trap af. Hoewel de pijn flink verminderd was, voelde ik me nog steeds flink zwak, en lichte inspanningen maakten me al erg vermoeid. Vandaag leek een betere dag. Met flink wat steun van de leuning liep ik dit keer de trap af, in plaats van iedere ochtend zittend tree voor tree naar beneden te komen, en bleef in de opening van de keuken staan. Mam zat aan de keukentafel achter een hete bak thee. Haar ogen stonden afwezig, en ze had me duidelijk niet horen aankomen. "Goedemorgen mam." Ze keek op, knipperde snel met haar ogen en glimlachte toen. "Ben je lopend de trap afgekomen?" Ik knikte en schoof bij haar aan de tafel aan. "Is alles goed?" Ze schudde langzaam haar hoofd, terwijl ze de mok thee in haar handen liet ronddraaien. "Niet echt, Luus." Ik keek haar lichtelijk bezorgd aan. "Wat is er dan?" Ze stond op en liep naar het aanrecht, waar ze een kop thee voor mij inschonk en uit het raam staarde. "Je vader moet nog minimaal twee maanden in China blijven…" Ik keek geschokt naar haar rug. "WAT?! Twee maanden, nog twee maanden erbij? Dat is belachelijk, dan is hij meer dan een kwartaal weg bij elkaar!" Ze draaide zich om en liep naar me toe, overhandigde me de kop thee. "Ik weet het lieverd, maar hij heeft een aanbod gekregen dat hij niet kan weigeren, en we kunnen het geld goed gebruiken." Ik knikte langzaam. Ik wist dat we het niet al te breed hadden. We hadden het niet zwaar, maar de leuke uitstapjes en nieuwe kleren, die waren niet vaak voor ons weggelegd. "En hij wil dat ik naar hem toe kom." Ik staarde mijn moeder met grote ogen aan. "Dan wil ik ook mee." Mam legde een hand op de mijne en keek me met waterige ogen aan. "Sorry Luus, maar dat gaat niet. Jij zit in je examenjaar, ik wil dat je slaagt zodat je volgend jaar naar een universiteit kan en je toekomst kan gaan opbouwen. Twee maanden in China zou betekenen dat je een jaar geheel over moet doen, en dat willen we niet hebben. Bovendien zou dat nog meer kosten met zich meebrengen…" Ik stond lukraak op uit mijn stoel en keek haar boos aan. "Fuck school! Wat maakt mij dat nou uit." Mam keek me streng aan en ik bedaarde lichtelijk. "Je gaat, of niet?" zei ik verwijtend. Ze knikte. "Ja, ik vlieg naar hem toe. Als jij later een man hebt, zal je het begrijpen. Drie maanden zonder elkaar is gewoon geen optie." Een paar maanden zonder mij wel, wilde ik haar vragen, maar ik slikte mijn woorden in. "En dan? Wat is de bedoeling?" Mam kromp een beetje in één, en ik wist wat me te verwachten stond. "Mam, ik ben achttien, officieel volwassen! Je stuurt me _niet_ naar opa en oma! Alsjeblieft mam, laat me alleen thuis blijven!" Maar ze schudde haar hoofd al. "Niks officieel volwassen. Je woont nog steeds in je vader en mijn huis, dus onze regels gelden. En ik wil niet hebben dat je twee maanden alleen in dit huis zit, je hebt contacten nodig. En nee," vervolgde ze toen ik mijn mond al opentrok, "…daarmee bedoel ik volwassenen, en geen vrienden." Ik keek haar woedend aan, maar ik had de blik al gezien. Er was geen discussie meer mogelijk, ze had haar besluit al genomen. Ik zou vertrekken naar opa en oma om daar zo'n twee maanden te zitten, in een dorp een flink eind hiervandaan. Top, dat zou leuk worden met… "Mam, hoe zit 't dan met school?!" Ze legde een hand op mijn schouder. "Je gaat naar de school in het dorp van je opa en oma." Ik keek haar verbijsterd aan. "Ben je gek geworden? In mijn examenjaar in een nieuwe klas, met nieuwe leraren en vooral nieuwe leerlingen? Ben je GEK?" Mam keek me streng aan. "Zo praat je niet tegen me. En bovendien, het is je examenjaar. Je hoeft alleen te slagen en je bent klaar, je overleeft het wel." In een wanhopig gebaar hief ik mijn handen op, draaide me om en stormde de trap op, voor zover dat mogelijk was in mijn fysieke toestand. Dit zou een prachtige afsluiting van het schooljaar gaan worden.

"…Nee, het is geen grap. Ze flikken me dit echt." Ik luisterde naar Sophie die aan de andere kant van de lijn een kreet van afkeer slaakte. "Maar dat is belachelijk. Dan zit je daar vriendloos, het enige wat je kunt doen is warm eten tussen de middag met je ouderwetse opa en oma, en leren voor je leven." Ik trok een sarcastisch hoofd. "Dank je Soof, dat pept me in ieder geval op." Ik hoorde haar grinniken door de telefoon. "Sorry, maar het zit je ook wel gigantisch tegen. Eerst je ongeluk waar je, je niets van herinnert. En nu dit. Het is ook nog een flink uur rijden met de auto weg, dus ik ben niet één twee drie bij je." Ik lachte. "Je hebt ook geen auto, muts." Ik hoorde haar snuiven. "Nee klopt, daarom zeg ik; ik ben er niet zo één twee drie, want _no way_ dat ik dat eind op mijn barrel van een fiets ga rijden." Ik lachte, maar keek bedenkelijk. Ook voor Sophie was ik haast onbereikbaar, behalve via de telefoon of over internet. Ik zou daar werkelijk zitten zonder vrienden, en die maakte je ook niet zo snel meer halverwege je examenjaar. Ik zuchtte zachtjes. "Goed, ik ga je hangen Soof, ik laat je wel horen hoe het is en dergelijke…" Ze liet me zweren om minimaal vier keer per week te bellen voordat we ons gesprek beëindigden, en ik mijn hoofd achterover in mijn kussens liet vallen. Ik zag mijn opa en oma misschien vier keer in de maand, wanneer ze op visite kwamen bij mijn ouders. We gingen nooit daarheen, ik had eigenlijk geen idee waarom. Wanneer ze hier waren was het wel gezellig, maar het bleven mijn opa en oma; mensen van een andere generatie die nog steeds vonden dat vroeger alles beter was, 's middags een warme maaltijd benuttigden en 's avonds voor negenen in bed lagen. Ik liet mijn adem langzaam ontsnappen. Dit zou erg worden, heel erg.

"Mam, hoe heet dat dorp van opa en oma ook alweer?" Ik keek op van het tv-scherm naar mijn moeder, die de krant zat te lezen. "Dremden," antwoordde ze, waarna ze zich weer verdiepte in haar krant. Ik herinnerde me de naam, maar het kwam me sterker voor dan anders. Wat moeizaam stond ik op en liep naar het bureau, waar de laptop nog op stand-by stond. Ik tikte Dremden in op Google en mijn hart maakte een klein sprongetje. Ik herkende het niet voor niets. Dremden lag twee dorpen naast Arnoon, het dorp waar ik was gevonden na mijn ongeluk. Kon ik op die dag bij mijn opa en oma zijn geweest? Onmiddellijk verwierp ik mijn gedachte. Nee, natuurlijk niet, anders hadden mijn opa en oma ons dat allang laten weten. Toch keek ik nieuwsgierig naar het dorp, dat zo mysterieus voor mij was, toch herkenbaar. Ik was daar geweest. Waarom en wat was er gebeurd? Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht en fronste mijn voorhoofd, terwijl ik zo hard mogelijk nadacht, maar het had nog steeds geen resultaat; ik herinnerde me het simpelweg niet. Er was slechts één ding veranderd in de gehele situatie; er was één klein lichtpuntje verschenen; Dremden lag op korte afstand van Arnoon, en ik zou er zeker heengaan. Ik moest en zou weten wat er met mij gebeurd was.

"Slaap lekker lieverd, tot over zo'n tweeënhalve maand." Ik slikte, zei mijn vader gedag en legde mijn mobieltje neer. Hij belde één keer per week, omdat het anders veels te duur werd vanuit China. Iedere vrijdagavond zorgde ik dat ik mijn mobiel binnen handbereik had, en nam ik op voordat het mobieltje ook maar één keer in zijn geheel kon overgaan. Ik zette het kleine ding op de slaapstand, legde het op mijn nachtkastje en trok de dekens tot over mijn schouders. Mijn fysieke toestand sloopte me nog steeds, en ik was blij dat ik in bed lag en mijn ogen dicht kon doen. Tevreden sloot ik mijn ogen en wachtte tot ik de slaap zou vatten.

_Een flits, lawaai en het breken van glas. Met moeite kreeg ik mijn ogen nog open, maar ik moest zien wat er gebeurde. De ruimte was wazig, danste voor mijn ogen. Een schreeuw van pijn, een kreet van victorie. Nog geen tiende seconde later zat hij naast me. Ik kon slechts zijn wazige omtrekken onderscheiden. "Het spijt me. Ik zorg dat je in veiligheid komt." Een rilling trok over mijn ruggengraat. De bezorgdheid in zijn stem, de zachtheid, de klank. Wie was hij? Nog geen seconde nadat hij gesproken had hing ik in zijn armen, en trof de overweldigende pijn van een gebroken arm en iets wat nog veel meer pijn deed in mijn schouderblad tot me door. "Au!" schreeuwde ik, maar er kwam slechts een piepklein geluidje uit mijn keel. Het was genoeg voor hem om me in noodvaart maar met alle voorzichtigheid weer neer te leggen. "Haal het uit haar, zoon. Voordat het te diep doordringt en ze veranderd." Er moest een derde persoon in de ruimte zijn, maar deze begon steeds meer te dansen en ik kon mijn ogen niet meer openhouden. "Maar dan…" "Ja, zoon, het is je lot. Maak haar rein, ze verdiend het niet om zoals ons te worden." Een moment gebeurde er niets, toen drong een gigantische pijn tot mij door die tot in de diepste poriën van mijn lichaam kwam. Ik greep zijn hand en schreeuwde, maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel._

Badend in het zweet zat ik recht overeind in bed, mijn ogen wijd opengesperd. Wat was er in _vredesnaam_ gebeurd?


	3. drie

**DRIE**

Mijn opa en oma woonden in een vrij groot, vrijstaand huis. Als kind vond ik het er altijd vriendelijk en uitnodigend uitzien, maar van binnen was het wat bedompt en ouderwets ingericht. Het liefst kwam ik zomers bij mijn opa en oma, wanneer het weer het toestond om buiten te spelen en ik op de schommel achterin de tuin zo hoog mogelijk heen en weer schommelde. Met een wrange glimlach op mijn gezicht keek ik door het raam. De schommel hing er nog steeds. Het hout waarvan hij was gemaakt was echter gedeeltelijk aangevreten, en de stalen palen zaten onder het roest. "Je kunt de logeerkamer gebruiken voor de periode dat je hier verblijft, Luciènne." Ik draaide me om en glimlachte naar mijn oma. "Oké, dank u wel." Ik had het altijd vreemd gevonden waarom oude mensen de drang hadden om mijn hele naam te noemen, ook nadat ik ze honderd keer had verteld dat ze me gewoon met Luus, of eventueel Lucy aan konden spreken. Niet dat ik een hekel had aan mijn officiële naam. Ik vond het mooi klinken, een beetje Frans, zoals mijn moeder altijd zei. Het was alleen zo officieel, en ik hield niet van officieel. In mijn broekzak voelde ik mijn mobieltje trillen en ik keek op het scherm. 'Al lekker aan de warme maaltijd begonnen schat?' Ik grijnsde zuur; ik had kunnen verwachten dat er een hatelijke opmerking van Sophie zou volgen. Ik stopte het mobieltje terug in mijn zak en besloot haar vanavond maar even te bellen. "Ik ga alvast een deel van mijn spullen uitpakken." Opa keek op van zijn kruiswoordpuzzel uit de krant. "Prima Luciènne, zorg dat je over aan halfuur beneden bent, zodat je lunch niet koud wordt." Ik knikte met een somber gezicht. Sophie zou nog gelijk krijgen ook.

Bij mijn eerste blik in mijn nieuwe kamer moest ik toegeven; deze was beter dan mijn eigen kamer. Vroeger sliep ik altijd bij opa en oma in bed wanneer ik kwam logeren, en eigenlijk was ik nog nooit op de logeerkamer geweest. Het bevond zich op de kleine zolder, waar het dak schuin naar elkaar toeliep. Hij was kleiner dan mijn kamer, maar had meer karakter. Tot mijn vreugde zag ik dat er geen ouderwetse kleedjes lagen of beelden stonden, maar dat er een simpel, tweepersoonsbed stond in klassieke houten stijl. Er was weinig bewegingsruimte. Na het trapgat had je de overloop waar zich een kledingkast uit hetzelfde hout bevond, en een kleine wastafel met een wat stoffige spiegel. Ik glimlachte tevreden. Met wat toestemming kon ik op het schuine plafond wat leuke schilderingen aanbrengen of posters ophangen, en ik had een plekje waar ik me terug kon trekken. Ik gooide mijn koffer op het bed, sprong er zelf ook op en opende het dakraam.  
Nieuwsgierig speurde ik de omgeving af. Behalve ik de goed omheinde tuin was ik vroeger nergens anders in Dremden geweest, en ik verbaasde me over het bos dat zich achter het huis uitstrekte. Uit het andere dakraam was de weg voor het huis te zien, die wat tientallen meters later het volgende huis toonde, en zo doorging. Er was voor zover ik het kon zien, geen weg die het bos inleidde vanaf de algemene weg, dus nam ik aan dat het puur een wandelbos was. Onwillekeurig vroeg ik me af of ik via het bos in Arnoon zou kunnen komen. Ik wist nog steeds niet wat ik er zou moeten zoeken, maar ik wilde er heen. Hoe dan ook.

Mijn droom was beangstigend geweest. Beangstigend realistisch, krachtig en op een rare manier spannend. Wie had er naast mij geknield toen ik kennelijk al gewond op de grond lag. Van wie was de kreet van victorie geweest en van wie de schreeuw van pijn? Maar bovenal plaatste ik tientallen vraagtekens achter de zin die de andere man in de ruimte gesproken had; _'Haal het uit haar zoon, voordat het te diep doordringt en ze veranderd_.' Ik haalde mijn wenkbrauwen op. Vreemd, heel vreemd. Feit was dat de man de vader van de jongen of man naast mij geweest moest zijn, en dat behalve deze twee mensen er nog iemand in de ruimte moest zijn geweest. Had hij de schreeuw van pijn geslaakt? Ik werd uit mijn gedachten wakkergeschut door een belletje. Eerst kon ik het geluid niet thuisbrengen, toen zag ik een klein belletje naast het trapgat dat met een koortje naar beneden liep. "Top, ze kunnen me bellen als ze me nodig hebben beneden," mompelde ik sarcastisch, waarna ik met tegenzin de trap afliep.

Opa startte dapper een discussie over 'vroeger was alles beter' met me, terwijl hij een hap van zijn witlof nam. Terwijl ik met hem in gesprek was besloot ik dat ik het nog niet zo slecht had. Deze mensen hadden het beste met me voor, en hoewel ik ze in tijden niet had gezien, namen ze me zonder pardon in huis toen de nood aan de man was. Ze waren gewoon anders, leefden nog in een andere tijd, maar dat was dan ook alles. Oma was een lieve vrouw die standaard het eten kookte op vaste tijden en op tijd in bed lag, maar die me vroeger ook pannenlappen leerde naaien en piano spelen. Opa was gek op puzzelen en hoewel hij behalve voor een potje online kaarten nooit achter zijn computer kwam, was hij dodelijk nieuwsgierig wanneer ik er spelletjes op speelde. Het waren lieve, vriendelijke mensen, maar wat afgeremd door hun tradities en regels.  
Nadat we beiden maar de discussie hadden opgegeven, omdat het toch nergens op uitliep, stond ik op van tafel. "Is het goed als ik even een wandelingetje ga maken, beetje de omgeving verkennen?" Oma knikte. "Als je nog even je bord in de keuken wil zetten is dat prima, wil je dat opa met je meeloopt?" Ik probeerde niet te snuiven. Ik was achttien, geen acht meer. "Nee dat hoeft niet, dank u." Opa knikte tevreden, hij was duidelijk blij dat hij niet de kou in hoefde, en gewoon verder kon aan zijn kruiswoordpuzzel. Ik zette mijn bord op het aanrecht en liep naar de hal. Het was begin november, en het was duidelijk dat de winter eraan kwam. In dit deel van het land was het nooit zo zonnig, een paar dagen zon in de zomer was al een cadeautje. Nu scheen er echter een waterig zonnetje, en een frisse neus halen zou me goed doen. Ik ritste mijn donkerblauwe, leren jas tot aan het randje dicht, sloeg de witte, wollen sjaal die zo lekker warm was om mijn nek en trok mijn wanten aan. Van de kou zou ik geen last hebben.

Een opgewonden rilling trok over mijn ruggengraat, en het kwam niet door de kou. Door het tuinhekje was ik op een klein smal grindpaadje uitgekomen, dat een klein stukje doorliep tot je aan de rand van het bos stond. Een paar ouderwetse, houten richtingaanwijzers stonden tegen een boom aangeleund. _Arnoon, 15 min. te voet_. Het weggetje bleef voor zo'n dertig meter nog rechtdoor lopen en sloeg daarna rechtsaf, waar het uit het zicht verdween. Mijn nieuwsgierigheid liet me bijna gelijk de weg vervolgen, maar ik kon niet zomaar langer dan een halfuur wegblijven zonder dat mijn opa en oma ongerust zouden worden, bovendien kon ik beter 's ochtends vertrekken. Met tegenzin draaide ik me om, maar hoorde toen een geluid. Het klonk als hoefgetrappel en ik nam aan dat er een ruiter te paard de bocht om zou komen, maar het geluid bleef hierbij. Eventjes overwoog ik om toch het stukje te lopen tot het pad naar rechts af zou buigen, maar besloot het niet te doen. Het was vrij koud, zelfs ingepakt in mijn leren jas en met de wollen sjaal om mijn nek gewikkeld. Bovendien moest ik het grootste deel van mijn tas nog uitpakken en wilde ik toestemming om de kamer naar eigen smaak in te richten. Ik keek op mijn horloge. Half drie. Als het meezat wilde opa me wel even in de nabijgelegen stad afzetten, waar ik nog wat schrijfgerei zou kunnen kopen. In mijn haast bij het pakken was ik pen en papier vergeten, en hoewel mijn grootouders dat ongetwijfeld in huis zouden hebben, had ik liever een privémap waarin ik gedachtes, verhalen en tekeningen in kwijt kon. Met nieuw enthousiasme draaide ik me om en liep weer terug naar het huis.

_  
"Het spijt me, ik zorg dat je in veiligheid komt." De vreselijke pijn maakte dat mijn hersens niet goed meer werkten. De kamer danste alsof hij op water dreef, mijn ogen waren nauwelijks meer dan spleetjes. Hij zat naast me, onduidelijk en in vage omtrekken, maar hij straalde een eigenaardig licht uit. Een geest? "Au!" schreeuwde ik, maar er kwam haast geen geluid uit mijn keel. In het moment dat hij een poging had gedaan me op te tillen was mijn schouderblad zo gaan steken dat de ruimte zwart werd voor mijn ogen. Ik zeilde weg, wist met een laatste krachtinspanning nog net mijn bewustzijn te bewaren. "…het is je lot. Maak haar rein, ze verdiend het niet om zoals ons te worden." Met al mijn wilskracht opende ik mijn ogen weer en probeerde de gedaante te onderscheiden, maar hij danste als een geest om mij heen en ik sloot mijn ogen tegen de misselijkheid. "Ik laat het weggaan, vertrouw me, alsjeblieft. Ik laat het weggaan." Een seconde later verdubbelde de pijn die ik al die tijd al had gevoeld, opende ik mijn mond om te schreeuwen, maar er kwam geen geluid uit mijn keel. Nog één keer deed ik een poging om mijn ogen te openen, maar alles wat ik zag was een vage, dansende ruimte. Een langzaam gevoel van warmte kreeg de overhand, en ik verloor mijn bewustzijn._

  
Zo snel mogelijk knipte ik het lampje naast mijn bed aan. Ik keek naar mijn laken dat nat was van het zweet, veegde met mijn arm over mijn plakkerige gezicht en probeerde mezelf te kalmeren. "Rrrrustig Luus, _rustig_," sprak ik zachtjes tegen mezelf. Ik spitste mijn oren of er enig geluid van de verdieping onder mij kwam, maar zo te horen had ik mijn droom – of nachtmerrie – zonder al teveel geluid beleefd. Gehaast pakte ik het kladblok van mijn nachtkastje dat ik vanmiddag, samen met een map, tekenpapier en een serie aan pennen en potloden had gekocht in de stad. 'Lichtgevend, ik laat het weggaan, gevoel van warmte voor flauwvallen', schreef ik op, onder het 'brekend glas, bezorgde stem, voordat het te diep doordringt en ze veranderd, derde persoon, kreet van victorie, kreet van pijn,' wat ik al eerder erop had geschreven. Eventjes staarde ik naar de losse krabbels die ik me herinnerde uit mijn dromen, maar ik werd er niet veel wijzer van. Vooral de gesproken woorden leken geen enkele duidelijk te vatten, en met tegenzin knipte ik mijn lampje uit en deed mijn ogen weer dicht. _  
_


	4. vier

**VIER**

Gefrustreerd viel hij op de bank neer. Het zou niet lang duren voordat de rest van de familie terug zou komen; het onweer was bijna opgehouden en als ze nog langer door zouden gaan met slagbal, zouden ze gehoord worden. Hij had geen zin gehad om mee te gaan. Momenteel voelde hij zich leeg en doods, alleen de vage geur van vers gemaaid gras wanneer hij zijn ogen sloot en zich concentreerde, maakte dat hij zich wat beter voelde. Aan de andere kant, dat gevoel was niet goed voor hem. Hij gromde chagrijnig. Tot nu toe had hij geen conclusie gevonden voor het feit dat ze nog steeds in zijn hoofd zat. Het meisje, het zo zwaar gewonde meisje. Ze waren net op tijd geweest, maar met toeval op dezelfde plek. Hij had het haast niet aan kunnen zien. Een paar tellen later had haar dood geworden, door de diepe beet in haar schouderblad. Carlisle en hij hadden hem van haar afgesmeten, en zodra Carlisle hem in zijn greep had was hij naar haar toegesneld. Haar arm had in een onnatuurlijke houding gelegen, en door zijn medische ervaring wist hij gelijk dat haar arm op minimaal één plek gebroken moest zijn geweest. De diepe wond in haar schouderblad kon hij, en hij en zijn soort, als enige herkennen. De beet was diep en het bloed was er donkerrood, met een ijzerkleurige rand eromheen. Edward sloot zijn ogen gepijnigd. De blik in haar ogen had hem pijn gedaan, de angst en de pijn waren tastbaar geweest, maar het weten dat hij er een eind aan moest maken, was haast nog moeilijker. _Het is je lot, zoon. _Wrang dacht hij terug aan Carlisle, die in korte tijd met de dader had afgerekend en zich naast hem had neergezet. En Edward had het gedaan, natuurlijk had hij het gedaan. Vanaf het moment dat hij haar verschrikte blauwgrijze ogen had gezien en de geur van vers gemaaid gras had geroken wist hij dat hij het vergif uit haar moest halen. Haar bloed was een geheel nieuwe ervaring geweest. Zodra zijn lippen de warme vloeistof raakten kwam Edward in extase. Met de geur van vers gemaaid gras in zijn neus en de smaak van een zachte vanillesaus nu in zijn mond, was hij aan een verrukkelijke reis begonnen, eentje die hij niet wilde eindigen. Ook toen haar bloed weer zuiver was, wilde hij niet stoppen, wilde hij haar bloed in zich blijven nemen en van het gevoel blijven genieten. Mensenbloed gaf zoveel meer voldoening dan het bloed van dieren... Maar dat was het! Dat was het!

Op het moment dat de rest van de Cullens het huis binnenkwamen was Edward al naar beneden gestormd en stond in de hal te wachten. "Carlisle!" _Hij heeft iets ontdekt_. Edward knikte verwoed. Carlisle had het precies goed gedacht. "Kan ik je even spreken?" Zijn vader knikte en volgde hem in normale snelheid de trap op, terwijl Edward al een paar seconden boven was. Zodra Carlisle zijn kamer in was barstte hij los. "Zou het.. zou het kunnen dat..." Hij viel stil. Als het mogelijk was geweest zou er een blos van schaamte over zijn porseleinen huid gekropen zijn, maar Edward kon niet blozen. _Zeg het maar, Edward_. "Ik denk dat ik een seconde te lang heb doorgebeten." Hij zonk neer op de bank in zijn kamer en drukte zijn handpalmen hard tegen zijn slapen. Naast hem ging Carlisle voorzichtig op het bed zitten. _Ga door_. "De enige oplossing die ik als een mogelijkheid zie, - en dit moet hem haast wel zijn want ik ben álles langsgegaan -, is dat ik een seconde te lang heb doorgebeten. Er moet een miniem deel van mijn bloed in haar bloed gekomen zijn en... o god, wat als ik haar mijn lot heb gegeven?!" _Dat heb je niet, Edward, ze is nog gewoon een mens_. Dat stelde hem enigszins gerust, maar het feit dat Carlisle wist dat ze nog mens was betekende ook dat hij haar had opgezocht, iets wat hij aan Edward verboden had te doen. Carlisle mocht dan geen gedachten kunnen lezen als Edward, maar hij wist zijn zoon beter in te schatten dan menig ander in al die jaren. "Nee, je kunt nog steeds niet naar haar toe, Edward. Laat haar, haar eigen leven leiden. Laat haar een mens zijn, geef haar geen blijk van onze wereld, dat verdiend ze niet." Hij knikte, maar met tegenzin. Door haar bloed geproefd te hebben was zij als een obsessie voor hem geworden, één waarvan hij niet wist tot hoeverre hij hem in controle zou kunnen houden.

Nadat hij haar, haar, want haar naam wist hij niet en Carlisle blokkeerde zijn gedachtes over haar voor hem, had achtergelaten bij Carlisle, had hij iedere dag meer naar haar verlangd. Nooit had hij mensenbloed geproefd, en het was een nieuwe voldoening geweest waar bijster moeilijk afstand van te bewaren was. Hij wilde haar zien, opnieuw zien, weten wie ze was en wat ze deed, de geur van vers gemaaid gras om haar heen ruiken die meer intens zou worden hoe dichterbij ze zou komen. Maar het meest van alles, het liefst wat hij wilde, was haar bloed opnieuw proeven. Hoewel hij geen ervaring had met enig ander mensenbloed was hij ervan overtuigt dat zij de enige was met zo'n zachte, zoete smaak, en hij wilde er alleen maar meer, meer, meer van.  
_Waar denk je aan, Edward_. Geschrokken keerde hij terug naar de werkelijkheid. Carlisle keek hem een moment met gefronst voorhoofd aan. "Ik weet dat het moeilijk voor je is zoon, maar je moet je ertegen verzetten. Er is een ander probleem waar we ons misschien drukker over moeten maken." Edward keek hem verbaasd aan en een onbehaaglijk gevoel bekroop hem. "Wat?" _Wat als ze eigenschappen van onze soort overneemt?_ Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, dan moet ze veel meer bloed in zich hebben. Dit kan haar niet als één van ons maken." _Dat weet ik zoon._ "Maar wat als ze delen van onze eigenschappen heeft, of in kleinere proporties?" Edward staarde voor zich uit. Wat dan, inderdaad.

Wat moest hij met zichzelf aan? Edward wist zich geen raad. Hij dwaalde door het huis, en hoewel iedereen 's nachts op een bed of bank ging liggen en zijn rust pakte, ook al konden ze niet slapen, kon Edward zichzelf ook daartoe niet aanzetten. Wie was ze, hoe heette ze, hoe zag ze eruit als ze niet doodsbang was en in een onnatuurlijke houding op de grond lag? Hij kon het niet meer aan, hij moest het weten. Met een onnatuurlijke snelheid vloog hij de trap op naar zijn kamer en sloot de deur achter hem. Zijn laptop stond altijd aan. Als hij 's nachts te onrustig was om ergens te gaan zitten of liggen, zat hij vaak achter zijn laptop tijdrovende spelletjes te spelen, of dwaalde hij door het bos. Soms ging hij op jacht, maar hij was meer dan verzadigd op het moment. Een ander voordeel van het mensenbloed; een kleiner portie gaf alsnog een veel duurzamer ervaring dan het effect van dierenbloed.  
Onwillekeurig dacht hij even aan Carlisle en Esmé, die al meerdere keren nadrukkelijk hadden gezegd dat hij niet naar haar opzoek moest gaan. Hij begreep het, natuurlijk begreep hij het. Het was gevaarlijk, voor haar dan. Maar hij kon niet langer zonder. Ze was een obsessie, en de geur van vers gemaaid gras was nog amper ruikbaar. Hij moest haar vinden.

Met zijn tientallen jaren ervaring op het internet was het niet moeilijk en snel had hij resultaat. 'Curieus ongeval in Arnoon,' luidde de titel van het krantenbericht dat online was verschenen. Met trillende handen klikte hij de link aan en wachtte tot de pagina zich in een tiende seconde had geladen. Er was geen foto. Dat teleurstelde hem enigszins. Op topsnelheid las hij het artikel door en zijn hart sloeg een slag over. Luciènne Roderijn. Luciènne. Frans, het betekende licht. Na tientallen jaren in de examenklas kende hij ieder woord Frans. En Duits, Spaans en Engels, maar dat terzijde. Hij staarde als geobsedeerd naar de naam, voordat hij in spoed een nieuwe internetpagina opende en haar naam intypte. Een nieuw gevoel van spanning trok door zijn lichaam toen hij de verschillende matches met haar naam vond. Binnen twee tellen had hij haar account op facebook gevonden, nog geen tel later zat hij naar een foto te staren.

Bij het zien van haar gezicht leek het alsof hij het vers gemaaide gras weer wat beter kon ruiken, en onwillekeurig verwijdden zijn pupillen zich iets. Haar lange haren vielen in soepele krullen tot ver over haar schouders, de kastanjebruine kleur was in mooi contrast met haar hier stralende, blauwgrijze ogen. Ze had grote ogen, zag hij. En dus niet alleen wanneer ze opengesperd van angst waren. Een normaal postuur, een casual kledingstijl. Onwillekeurig keek hij naar haar op de foto gezonde, ontblote schouder, en proefde de zoete smaak weer in zijn mond. Voordat hij snel zijn laptop sloot voor hij te dorstig werd, keek hij nog één keer naar haar profielpagina. Haar adres stond onschuldig in de rechterbovenhoek.


	5. vijf

**VIJF  
**

"En, is het gelukt?" Edward draaide zich verwilderd om en keek naar het serieuze gezicht van Alice. _Heb je haar gezien?_ Een moment keek hij haar perplex aan. Hoe kon Alice weten dat hij naar haar huis was gegaan, zo'n vijftig kilometer verderop, om naar haar te kijken? Geschrokken keek hij haar aan. Ze zou toch niet…? "Sinds wanneer kan JIJ gedachten lezen?!" Alice trok haar wenkbrauwen op en rolde met haar ogen. _Sinds nooit. Maar misschien kun je, je ergens heugen dat ik in de toekomst kan kijken, lul._ Oh, natuurlijk, dat was het. "Jij zag dit aankomen en je hebt me niets gezegd?" Ze schudde triomfantelijk haar hoofd. "Je mag het allemaal zelf uitzoeken, Eddie." _Maar ik wist al wel dat je een leeg huis zou aantreffen, ook nadat je voor de zesde keer was gaan checken_. Een seconde later vloog ze de trap op, riep lachend "EDWARD LAAT HET!" en gilde toen hij haar had ingehaald en op de grond gooide. Op de benedenverdieping klonk een luidde knal en het breken van glas. _Dat was de spiegel, Edward_, hoorde hij zijn moeder denken, maar hij focuste zich nu op zijn krioelende zus onder zich. "Jij laat me ie-de-re keer dat eind rennen, terwijl je wist dat ik haar geen van de keren zou aantreffen? Waar is ze wel?!" Alice gaf een duwtje waardoor Edward met volle kracht tegen het plafond aanknalde. "Genoeg, koters." Emmett gooide de deur van zijn slaapkamer open en keek met een grijns naar het schouwspel. "Wat is hier aan de hand en mag het wat zachter, ik verlies bijna mijn potje voetbal tegen de playstation." Edward schonk Alice een waarschuwende blik, die even haar wenkbrauwen samentrok maar toen sierlijk overeind sprong. "Partijtje stoeien, _that's all_." Ze grijnsde naar Emmett, die één bonk spier was en minstens twee keer zo breed als haar. "Doe je mee?" Emmett lachte hard, draaide zich om en gooide de slaapkamerdeur weer achter zich dicht. Alice draaide zich snel om naar Edward, die vlak voor haar neus stond en haar arm greep. "Kom mee," gromde hij. Alice trok zich los. _Ik kan nog steeds zelf lopen_. Met een kort glimlachje rolde hij met zijn ogen en nam haar mee naar zijn kamer.

"Heb je wat tegen iemand anders gezegd?" Het was het eerste wat hij moest vragen en hij keek bezorgd naar zijn zus. Ze keek lichtelijk geërgerd. "Natuurlijk niet, Edward. Maar ik vind het ook een risico, dat wel." Ze draaide zich elegant om en zette zich neer op zijn bank. "Waarom? Ik heb al die tientallen jaren vegetarisch geleefd, dat doe ik nog steeds." _Maar nu heb je mensenbloed geproefd_. Edward gooide in een wanhopig gebaar zijn armen de lucht in. "Nou én! Ik heb geen behoefte aan mensen vermoorden, ik wil haar alleen zien, alleen weten wie ze is." Hij keek wanhopig naar zijn zus. _Dat weet ik wel, Edward. Je hebt nog nooit iemand kwaad gedaan. _Hij ging naast haar op zijn bank zitten. "Wat heb je precies gezien?" _Ik zag je naar haar huis gaan, een leeg huis aantreffen en het gemis van specifieke spullen zien die nodig zijn in een huis. Ik zag dat je doorhad dat ze ergens anders heen moest zijn, net als de rest van het gezin. En de kleuren van dag en nacht wisselden elkaar zes keer af, dus je moest het minimaal zes keer gaan proberen_. Een beetje beschaamd keek hij haar aan. Hij zou vast als een stalker op haar overkomen. Zo voelde hij zichzelf ook. Vanaf het moment dat hij haar adres had gevonden was ze niet meer uit zijn hoofd verdwenen. Dat was ze al die tijd al niet, maar nu zag hij steeds het kastanjebruine haar voor zich, en betrapte zichzelf erop dat hij over haar dagdroomde. Hij walgde van zichzelf. "Wat ben je van plan, Edward?" Hij keek naar zijn zus en glimlachte onwillekeurig. Ze had hem net met geen enkele moeite van zich afgegooid. Ze mocht verschrikkelijk klein zijn, ze was de sterkste vrouwelijke vampier die hij kende. Edward overwoog zijn idee even, maar besloot toen om al zijn gedachtes aan haar te vertellen.  
Bij ieder woord leken Alice' ogen zich wat verder te verwijden, en toen hij uitgesproken was leek ze lichtelijk in shock. "Zoiets heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt," zei ze wijs. _Hoe zullen de krachten zich ontwikkelen, zou het opvallen in de mensenwereld._ Edward wilde dat hij haar gedachten had geblokkeerd; hij had al genoeg zorgen aan zijn hoofd. "In ieder geval Edward," zei Alice terwijl ze sierlijk opstond. _Ik weet niet waar ze is, en ik heb geen toekomstbeeld over haar gezien. Carlisle weet het ongetwijfeld, maar hij zal het je niet vertellen. Laat het rusten_. Ze tikte hem even vriendschappelijk op zijn schouder en verliet toen zijn kamer. Edward zuchtte zachtjes en opende zijn laptop, waarna hij minutenlang in stilte naar Luciènne's profielfoto keek.

Waar kon ze zijn. In een klein uur nadat Alice zijn kamer had verlaten had hij informatie over haar vader gevonden, en wist dat deze in China verbleef. Zou ze naar China zijn vetrokken? Een gevoel dat bijna gelijk was aan angst trok door zijn lichaam, en Edward kon zichzelf wel voor zijn hoofd slaan. De situatie greep hem zo aan dat hij bijna wenste dat hij haar niet gered had van een onmenselijke dood, en hij haatte zichzelf bijna direct om deze gedachte. Hij sloot zijn laptop en ging op zijn bank liggen. Nee, hij kon zich niet voorstellen dat ze in China was. Dan had haar geur van vers gemaaid gras niet meer om hem heen kunnen hangen, en hoewel deze steeds minder duidelijk ruikbaar werd, was hij er nog steeds in kleine vlagen. Een beetje gerustgesteld sloot hij zijn ogen. Zonder veel moeite kon hij haar verschijning voor zich halen. Haar kastanjebruine haar dansend in de wind, haar blauwgrijze ogen die hem intens aankeken. Haar mond in een vrolijke glimlach. Luciènne. Bijna als uit een gewoonte voelde hij de dorst opnieuw in zich op komen borrelen, en lukraak stond hij op. Hij moest maar eens gaan jagen, voordat hij onschuldige voorbijgangers nog eens wat aan zou doen.


	6. zes

**ZES  
**

"Goedemorgen, opa." Ik glimlachte slaperig en pakte een donkerbruine boterham uit de zak. "Morgen, Luciènne. Heb je goed geslapen?" Ik knikte. "Prima, het bed ligt erg comfortabel." Hij glimlachte blij. Eigenlijk was het maar een halve leugen. Het was zeker een goed bed, en al had ik niet een constant herhalende droom over mijn ongeluk die nog steeds geen haar scherper was geworden, had ik vast een prima nachtrust. Er stond geen één nieuwe krabbel in mijn schrift bij. De droom was hetzelfde geweest, er kwam geen nieuwe informatie uit naar voren en ik moest bekennen dat ik lichtelijk teleurgesteld was. Zo kwam ik geen stap verder in mijn onderzoek naar mijn ongeluk. "Zin in school?" Ik werd ruw gewekt uit mijn gedachten en dacht een moment na over mijn antwoord. Ik besloot eerlijk te zijn. "Nee, eigenlijk niet opa. Ik ben niet zo van de vreemde mensen, en vooral niet halverwege een schooljaar. Ik zie er tegenop." Hij knikte langzaam. "Dat is niet minder dan logisch. Wil je dat ik je breng?" Ik lachte voorzichtig. "Dat lijkt me niet zo goed voor mijn reputatie, ik fiets wel!" Opa lachte en knikte. "Je hebt gelijk, dat had ik vroeger ook nooit van mijn leven gewild." Ik stond op. "Postbode komt eraan, ik zal de krant voor u pakken." Opa draaide zich om en keek uit het raam. "Waar zie jij de postbode?" Ik volgde zijn blik. De postbode was inderdaad nog niet voor het huis verschenen, maar ik wist zeker dat hij binnen nu en twee tellen het hoekje om zou komen. "Ziet u, daar is hij. Ik hoorde hem aankomen." Opa haalde zijn schouders op terwijl ik met een vreemd gevoel naar de deur liep, hem snel voor hem opende en de krant aanpakte met een vriendelijk 'dank u wel'. Ik gaf de krant aan mijn opa, excuseerde me en liep naar boven, om me klaar te gaan maken voor _the big day_.

De dichtstbijzijnde school lag in Oudezele, de stad waar ik opgenomen was in het ziekenhuis. Het was een ruime twintig minuten fietsen, en aangezien alles nieuw was besloot ik een kwartier eerder dan nodig de deur uit te gaan. Het was verrassend koud. Met mijn sjaal strak om mijn nek geslagen en mijn warme wanten had ik echter geen problemen met het trotseren van de kou, en met een zachte zucht sprong ik op de fiets en begon aan mijn weg naar Oudezele.  
Mijn arm was prima genezen. Af en toe een pijnscheutje, maar meer stelde het niet meer voor. De wond in mijn schouder had helaas nog steeds de neiging om bij ieder vrij momentje een steek door mijn hele lichaam heen te voeren, en ik moest uitkijken dat ik mijn schouder niet teveel bewoog.

De rit naar mijn nieuwe school was niet onplezierig. Met het windje mee voelde ik mijn zenuwen langzaam van me afglijden en werd ik een stuk rustiger. Het was flink bewolkt, maar godzijdank regende het niet. De kou had me wakker geschud en ik fietste met opgeheven hoofd het laatste stukje, na één keer een verkeerde afslag genomen te hebben.  
Het gebouw was grauw, zoals ieder schoolgebouw er uit leek te zien. Tot mijn opluchting was het bijzonder rustig, ik was dan ook een kwartier te vroeg. Ik zette mijn fiets in de nog bijna lege fietsenstalling, printte goed in mijn geheugen waar ik hem had neergezet en liep daarna naar de hoofdingang. Mislukking één; de deur was nog gesloten. Een beetje voor schut gezet staarde ik door het glas naar binnen, maar in de hal leken geen mensen te lopen. Ik zuchtte zachtjes en draaide me om. Wat nu? "Hoi! Ben jij nieuw hier?" Ik keek verbaasd naar de jonge vrouw die net aan kwam gelopen. Ze was klein, maar van een bijzondere schoonheid, en haar uitstraling had iets speels. "Eh ja," besloot ik te antwoordden, en ik liep op haar af en stak mijn hand uit. Ze schudde enthousiast mijn hand. "Mijn naam is Alice Cullen, ik zit in de vijfde klas! De deuren gaan over vijf minuten open, standaard tien minuten voordat de eerste bel gaat," dreunde ze vrolijk op. Ik glimlachte. "Ik ben Luciènne Roderijk. En bedankt voor de informatie, ik voelde me al een volslagen idioot…" Alice knikte, alsof ze wist wie ik was. "Zal ik je een rondleiding geven? Welke klas zit je?" Ik keek haar dankbaar aan. "Eindexamenjaar VWO, en dat kan ik zeker waarderen als je dat wil doen." Er gleed een nieuwsgierige blik over het mooie gezicht van Alice, en opnieuw vroeg ik me af wat ze dacht. Ze had bruin, kort haar, lichtbruine ogen en een porseleinen huid. We waren in mooi contrast; mijn vader had een donkere moeder gehad, en ik had een lichtgetinte huid, het hele jaar door. "Ah, de deur is open," zei Alice, wijzend op het rode lichtje aan de binnenkant van de deur dat nu groen was geworden. "Kom op, dan breng ik je gelijk naar de administratie voor je nieuwe rooster!"

In de korte tijd waarin Alice en ik naar de administratie waren gelopen, voelde ik al een opbloeiende vriendschap met haar. Ze praatte honderduit, had al besloten dat we snel een keer moesten gaan winkelen, en wilde zoveel mogelijk over me weten. "Het rooster van Luciènne Roderijk graag," vroeg ze beleefd aan de vrouw achter de balie. Ze draaide zich weer om naar mij. "Ga door!" Ik grijnsde. "Nou, mijn ouders zitten nu dus in China. Hoewel ik al achttien ben vonden ze het idioot om me alleen thuis te laten, en nu zit ik dus bij mijn opa en oma, in Dremden." Ze slaakte een kreetje. "Oh Dremden, dat is maar zo'n kwartier weg van Arnoon, waar ik woon!" Ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op en voelde een rilling over mijn rug lopen. Arnoon, het dorp waar ik een ongeluk had gehad, en Alice woonde daar. Dit was een mazzeltje. "We moeten dan maar snel een datum afspreken om te gaan shoppen, ik weet de beste winkels in Oudezele!" Ik knikte glimlachend, terwijl ik het rooster aanpakte van de vrouw achter de balie. Alice gluurde over mijn schouder mee. "Wiskunde in 112, oké, dat is op de eerste verdieping, volg mij!" Ik trok een gezicht. "Ik _haat_ wiskunde." Ze glimlachte. "Mijn broer is er erg goed in, mocht je in de problemen komen, kan hij je altijd helpen!" "Heb je een grote familie?" Alice grijnsde trots. "Best wel, maar we zijn allemaal geadopteerd. Edward is de oudste, daarna krijg je Emmett, die heeft een relatie met Rosalie, en dan Jasper en ik, en wij hebben ook een relatie," besloot ze met een verliefde glimlach. Ik probeerde mijn uitdrukking van verbazing te verbergen, maar ze klopte me op mijn schouder. "Maak je niet druk, iedereen vindt het in eerste instantie vreemd. Maar het went hoor, we zijn niet echt familie, dus het gaat allemaal prima!" Ze stopte voor een deur waar in grote cijfers 112 opstond. Met moeite kon ze over de rand heen kijken waar het glas begon. "Oh, meneer Bouw. Dat is minder. Ik raad je aan om niet teveel te praten, want hij wil alleen maar zijn uitleg geven, vragen beantwoorden en je dan aan het werk zetten." Ze knikte en keek even op haar horloge. Ik draaide me langzaam om en zag op een paar meter afstand twee meiden met elkaar fluisteren. "Nou ja zeg," zei ik boos, en Alice keek me vragend aan. "Die meiden mogen wel wat zachter roddelen, ik kan letterlijk verstaan dat ze jou maar een vreemd mens vinden en dat ze geen behoefte hebben aan mij als nieuwe leerling." Een geschokte uitdrukking gleed over Alice' gezicht. "Wat?" vroeg ik haar verbaasd. "Je moet je er niets van aantrekken hoor, waarschijnlijk roddelen ze over iedereen!" Alice schudde snel haar hoofd. "Het interesseert me niet, ik verbaasde me er alleen over dat je dat kon verstaan." Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Jij niet dan?" Alice keek even vertwijfeld en knikte toen. "Ja, ik verstond het ook. Ze praatten inderdaad hard, nu je het zegt." Ze schoot een niet al te vriendelijke blik op de meisjes af, die zich haastig omdraaiden en doorliepen. "Goed, je redt het wel verder neem ik aan?" Ik knikte. "Komt goed, bedankt voor al je hulp!" Alice draaide zich zwierig om, zwaaide uitbundig en riep nog net voordat ze de hoek om verdween: "Binnenkort shoppen!"

Ik klopte op de deur. De tweede bel was al gegaan en ik wist dat ik te laat was, maar ik had mijn rooster op moeten halen en wist de weg niet, dus ik had een goed excuus. Ik luisterde, maar er klonk geen reactie. "Is dat het nieuwe meisje?" hoorde ik iemand fluisteren, en opnieuw verbaasde ik me over het feit hoe hard deze mensen tegen elkaar praatten. Ik liet mijn blik even rustten op het meisje dat het gezegd had. Ze had steil, blond haar en een arrogante uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Ik trok even mijn wenkbrauw op, voordat ik de deur opende en naar mijn nieuwe leraar keek. "Hoe vaak moet ik het nog herhalen? Leerlingen die te laat komen kunnen gelijk vertrekken naar de coördinator van de dag en een middag nakomen," sprak hij zuchtend zonder op te kijken. Ik schraapte mijn keel. "Pardon meneer, maar ik ben hier nieuw. Dit is mijn eerste les en ik moest mijn rooster nog ophalen," sprak ik met heldere stem. Ik verbaasde mezelf, was al mijn verlegenheid verdwenen toen ik naar Dremden verhuisde? Meneer Bouw keek me een moment aan. "Juist ja," mompelde hij, en hij wenkte me. Ik liep naar zijn bureau en liet een moment mijn blik door de klas gaan, om tot de conclusie te komen dat iedereen me aanstaarde. "Wauw," hoorde ik een jongen in de hoek tegen zijn vriend mompelen, en lichtelijk geamuseerd stopte ik bij het bureau van de leraar. Ik stak mijn hand uit. Wat beduusd schudde hij hem. "Luciènne Roderijk." Hij knikte. "Welkom op de College Oudezele, jongedame. Ik stel voor dat u een lege plek uitkiest en uw spullen pakt, dan kan ik beginnen." Ik draaide me om, liet mijn blik door de klas gaan en zag drie lege plekken. Eén naast een schuchter uitziend meisje, eentje waar niemand naast zat, en één naast een jongen die me spontaan mijn eetlust ontnam bij zijn aangezicht. Om het beste uit mijn examenjaar te halen, besloot ik alleen te gaan zitten. Ik nam plaats achter twee jongens en voor twee meisjes. "Godzijdank dat haar kledingstijl beroerd is, anders hadden we nog concurrentie gehad," hoorde ik een sarcastische stem achter me zeggen. Ik draaide me langzaam om op mijn stoel. "Zou je misschien wat zachter kunnen roddelen, of het anders gewoon recht in mijn gezicht kunnen zeggen?" Beiden staarden me in shock aan, ik trok geërgerd mijn wenkbrauw op en draaide me toen weer recht op mijn stoel. Daar kwam ik tot de ontdekking dat de twee jongens beiden omgedraaid zaten en hun hand uitstaken. Ik schudde ze beiden glimlachend. "Hé," fluisterde de rechter zacht, maar ik kon hem luid en duidelijk verstaan. "Mijn naam is Scott, dit is Ben, en jij bent Luciènne!" Ik grijnsde. "Ja dat klopt, maar noem me alsjeblieft Luus of Lucy." Hij knikte grijnzend, liet zijn blik nog één tel langer op me rustten en draaide zich toen om. "Paragraaf 3.5, iemand vragen?" klonk de luide stem van Bouw door de klas. Achter me hoorde ik het geritsel van een briefje dat werd doorgegeven, ze waren kennelijk te bang geworden om nog tegen elkaar te fluisteren. Ik glimlachte geamuseerd.

"Hé Luus!" Ik draaide me om en zag dat Scott me had ingehaald. "Wat heb je nu?" Ik keek op mijn rooster. "Een clusteruur, management en organisatie. In… 003." Hij grijnsde vrolijk. "Ik ook, dus je kunt met mij mee lopen, we moeten naar beneden weer." Ik glimlachte dankbaar naar hem en zag hem lichtelijk blozen, iets waar ik me uitzonderlijk over verbaasde. Wat was hier zo anders dan op mijn vorige school?!


	7. zeven

**ZEVEN  
**

Met een lichtelijk chagrijnige uitdrukking op zijn gezicht liep hij door de schoolhallen. Hij concentreerde zich op het uitblokken van zoveel mogelijk gedachtes, want hij wist inmiddels wel wat de meisjes en jongens van hem dachten. Hij kon het feit dat veel hoofden zich naar hem omdraaiden echter niet uitblokken, maar negeerde het zoveel mogelijk terwijl hij naar zijn eerste les van de dag slenterde; management en organisatie.  
School werd steeds saaier voor Edward. Hij wist alle stof al die er behandeld zou worden, en ook wanneer er een nieuw, moderner boek uitkwam, kon hij wel raden wat ze veranderd zouden hebben en wat nog hetzelfde was. Ieder jaar studeerde hij weer af met hogere cijfers in alle vakken dan menselijk leek, ieder jaar weer kreeg hij brieven van universiteiten die hem maar wat graag aannamen. En ieder jaar weer moest hij in een andere plaats naar een nieuw eindexamenjaar.

Edward liep zuchtend de hoek om, en zag Jasper en Alice lopen. "Jas, Alice," fluisterde hij op zachte toon zodat niemand het kon horen, maar de twee draaiden zich gelijk om en lachten naar hem. Gelijk schoten zijn ogen naar Alice, die hem serieus aankeek. Waarom blokkeerde ze zijn gedachten voor hem? Jasper straalde een golf van honger uit die zelfs Edward raakte, en hij keek even boos naar Jasper, die wat onbeholpen zijn schouder ophaalde en een golf van kalmte door de hal liet zweven. Onmiddellijk ontspande Edward zich weer en had hij niet meer de neiging om zijn tanden in iemands nek te zetten. "Alles goed, Edward?" vroeg Alice vrolijk aan hem. "Prima, met jou?" zei hij, waarbij hij haar doordringend aankeek en zich nog steeds afvroeg waarom ze haar gedachten voor hem blokkeerde. _Prima_. Ze keek hem koppig aan, grijnsde toen haar duivelse lachje en haakte haar arm door die van Jasper. "Kom op Jas, anders komen we te laat voor Engels. Veel plezier met je clusteruur, Eddie…" Ze grijnsde weer, die duivelse grijns en al had hij zich niet in een hal vol mensen bevonden, had hij haar nu op de grond gegooid en het uit haar proberen te zuigen, net zolang tot ze niet meer in staat was om haar gedachten te blokkeren. Maar dat deed hij niet, natuurlijk niet. Hij zuchtte, stak nog even zijn hand op en liep het laatste stukje naar 003, waar hij zonder iemand aan te kijken zijn plaats innam achterin bij het raam, en uit het raam begon te staren.

Langzaam schudde hij zijn hoofd heen en weer en drukte op zijn slapen. Hij had zich weer eens te ver in zijn gedachten laten verdwijnen en rook de geur van vers gemaaid gras sterk om zich heen. Hij kon niet ontkennen dat hij aan haar had gedacht, opnieuw, net zoals hij ieder vrij moment van zijn dag leek te doen. Mevrouw Hommel was net binnengekomen en bezig met haar spullen te pakken. Edward keek op zijn horloge. Nog twee minuten tot de les zou beginnen, hij vijftig minuten moest luisteren naar informatie die hij al jaren kende, voordat hij dat bij een volgend vak zou kunnen doen. Ach, ten slotte had hij nu iets om over te dagdromen, al moest hij zich constant inhouden voor zijn dorst naar haar te ernstig werd. En wat was er nou met hem aan de hand? Verbijsterd rook hij dat de geur van vers gemaaid gras steeds intenser werd. Hij sloot zijn ogen en ademde diep in. Nog geen tel later sperde hij zijn ogen in schok open en dacht aan Alice. Wat had ze proberen achter te houden, wat had ze gezien, of beter gezegd, _wie _had ze gezien. De geur van vers gemaaid gras werd alsmaar intenser en hij wist dat zijn lichtbruine ogen steeds donkerder werden. Hij balde zijn handen tot vuisten. Dit kan niet, dit kan niet, dit kan niet. Maar het kon wel. Twee tellen later liep de prachtige, onweerstaanbare Luciènne Roderijk zijn klaslokaal binnen.

Als in een droom staarde hij naar haar. Met een brede grijns kwam ze het lokaal binnen gelopen, een lachende Scott Veerman naast haar. Edward had de onvolwassen, brutale jongen het liefst gelijk uit het raam gesmeten. Maar hij was te druk met haar te bestuderen. Luciènne, zijn prooi. Haar bloed had hij geproefd, haar bloed wilde hij meer dan ooit weer proeven, tot er niets meer over was en hij volledig tevreden was gesteld. Wat bezielde hem? Hij bevond zich in een lokaal vol mensen. Heel even sloot hij gepijnigd zijn ogen om zijn dorst wat terug te dringen, maar hij moest naar haar kijken, hij moest. Terwijl Scott plaatsnam op zijn stoel naast een vriend van hem, liep zij door naar de lerares. Haar lange, kastanjebruine haren die als een gordijn rond haar schouders vielen, de losvallende krullen die meedeinden op het ritme van haar passen. Een moment liet ze haar blik door het lokaal glijden, en haar ogen bleven even op hem rusten. Met alle intensiteit die hij in zijn ogen kon leggen keek hij haar aan. De blauwgrijze ogen staarden een moment terug, en keerden zich toen naar mevrouw Hommel. Edward was geschokt. Nog nooit had iemand zijn blik zo ijzig, zo simpel zonder moeite van zich afgezet. Blozend ja, maar niet zonder een enkel zicht van verlegenheid of belang. Haar blauwgrijze ogen hadden een moment naar hem gekeken, maar zonder enig andere emotie dan die waarmee ze de rest ook had geobserveerd. Hij was geschokt, en voelde toen dat hij opeens toegang kreeg tot Alice gedachten, die zich exact een verdieping boven hem bevond. _Je had gelijk Edward. Ik weet niet of het bij alles zo is, maar ze heeft een veel beter gehoor dan normaal is bij mensen. Ze hoorde twee meisjes over ons roddelen op fluisterstand, zo'n zeven meter achter ons!_ Met wijd opengesperde ogen keek hij naar Luciènne, die zich voorstelde aan mevrouw Hommel. Het was dus waar, en Edward had zich niet vergist. Wat had hij graag gehad dat hij zich vergist had. Er stroomde een deel van zijn bloed door haar aderen, wat ervoor zorgde dat Edward geobsedeerd met haar was, en met haar bleef. Hij wilde niets liever dan liefkozend zijn tanden in haar nek zetten en haar opnieuw proeven. Maar zij, zij had hem slechts een blik gegeven om hem daarna weer te laten rustten. Niet zoals alle andere meiden, die over Edward praatten en zich maar naar hem om bleven draaien wanneer hij achterin de klas zat. Ze toonde nul interesse, en hij was volledig uit het veld geslagen. En het had niet het effect dat hij gehoopt had.

Haar gebrek aan interesse, nieuwsgierigheid of een teken van verlegenheid maakte dat hij nog tien keer meer naar haar verlangde, en uit frustratie balde hij zijn handen nog meer tot vuisten terwijl hij recht naar haar bleef staren. Onwillekeurig was Edward vergeten andermans gedachten te blokkeren, en zijn ogen schoten naar Scott, die met een glimlach naar Luciènne staarde. _Jezus, wat is ze mooi. En ze sloot zo snel vriendschap met me. Dit kan nog best eens wat worden._ Edward weerstond de neiging om hard te gaan lachen en hoorde toen de twee meisjes schuin voor hem fluisteren. "Wat een trut, kijk hoe nepvrolijk ze het lokaal binnen komt gehuppeld, wedden dat ze stiekem dodelijk onzeker is!" Hij voelde zijn woede groeien maar kon niets doen, het was onmogelijk geweest dat hij dit met een mensengehoor had kunnen opvangen, en hij zou alleen maar de aandacht op hem vestigen. Een raar gevoel trok door zijn lijf. Waarom kon hij het niet uitstaan dat andere mensen kwaad over haar spraken, of haar leuk leken te vinden? Alles wat hij wilde was haar bloed, toch? Opnieuw keek hij naar haar. Haar gracieuze bewegingen, de manier waarop ze geïnteresseerd met mevrouw Hommel sprak, hoe ze haar hand door haar kastanjebruine haar bewoog en een krul achter haar oor streek. Langzaam liet hij zijn adem ontsnappen. Wat bezielde hem. Geschokt keek haar naar mevrouw Hommel, die met zijn hand richting hem wees, en Luciènne's gezicht die haar hand volgde. Opnieuw ontmoetten haar blauwgrijze ogen zijn inmiddels donkerbruine ogen, en hij kon niet wegkijken. Edward liet langzaam zijn adem ontsnappen, terwijl ze met een kleine glimlach zijn kant op kwam gelopen.


	8. acht

**ACHT**

"Zo, we zijn er!" Scott drukte heel even zijn hand tegen mijn rug voordat hij naar binnen liep en aanschoof bij één van zijn vrienden. Ik glimlachte vriendelijk naar hem, stopte een verdwaalde krul achter mijn oor en liet mijn blik een moment door de klas glijden. Twee meisjes bogen vrijwel meteen hun hoofden naar elkaar toe, maar ik keek weg, ik had geen behoefte om te horen wat ze zouden zeggen. Bovendien wist ik niet eens of ik ze op die afstand zou kunnen verstaan, maar ik had het overtuigende gevoel dat ik het zou kunnen. Snel vlogen mijn ogen verder door het lokaal, en mijn blik bleef rustten op een jongen achterin, alleen zittend, naast het raam. Hij was van een ongekende schoonheid. Zijn huid, als porselein, bijna gelijk aan de teint van Alice. Zijn rossig gekleurde haar stond alle kanten op, alsof hij net uit zijn bed was gekomen, maar elke pluk zat precies goed. In de korte seconde dat mijn blik op hem bleef rustten verwonderde ik me over zijn duidelijk zichtbare, gestroomlijnde kaaklijn. Kort hield ik mijn adem in toen ik de intensiteit van zijn pure blik op mij gericht voelde, maar ik herstelde me vrijwel meteen, wendde zonder moeite mijn blik af en glimlachte naar de lerares, die me vragend aankeek.  
"Goede morgen mevrouw Hommel, ik ben Luciènne Roderijk, ik ben een nieuwe leerlinge." De vrij kleine vrouw knikte vriendelijk naar me. "Waar wilt u dat ik ga zitten?" Achter mij hoorde ik de twee meisjes nu duidelijk over mijn 'heksenhaar' praatten, en ik moest me inhouden om me niet om te draaien. "De klas is geheel vol, je kunt alleen nog achterin plaatsnemen, naast Edward." Ik glimlachte. "Dat is geen probleem, dank u wel."

Ik draaide een kwartslag en liep door de rij tussen de banken heen. Opnieuw keek ik naar de jongen, Edward, die zijn blik ook op mij liet rustten. Ik produceerde een klein glimlachje, passeerde de tafel van de twee roddelende meisjes en zag in een oogwenk hoe één van de twee op het laatste moment haar been uitstak. Abrupt stond ik stil, voor ze me kon laten struikelen, draaide me langzaam om en keek haar recht aan. Ze had sluik, blond haar en knalblauwe ogen, die duidelijk wat groter werden toen ze vliegensvlug haar been introk. "Dank je, ik dacht even dat je probeerde me te laten struikelen." Ik glimlachte liefjes naar haar, liet even mijn blik op haar vriendin rustten en liep toen verder. "Hoe kon ze dat zien, ik deed het op het allerlaatste moment!" hoorde ik haar verbijsterd tegen haar vriendin zeggen, en een brutale glimlach ontsnapte aan mijn lippen. Ik liet mijn blik van tafel naar tafel glijden, totdat ik het einde van het lokaal had bereikt, en mijn blik op de jongen wierp die vanaf nu mijn management en organisatie partner zou zijn.

Ik trok mijn wenkbrauw op toen ik merkte dat hij haast in trance uit het raam zat te staren, zijn voorhoofd diep gefronst met een haast gepijnigde blik. Ik zette mijn tas op de grond, schoof mijn stoel naar achteren en ging zitten. "Hoi, sorry dat ik je stoor bij het naar buiten staren, maar ik wilde me even voorstellen," zei ik in een poging grappig te zijn. Edward vond het kennelijk niet grappig. Hij draaide langzaam zijn hoofd naar me om en ik trok een wenkbrauw op. Voordat hij me aankeek sloot hij even zijn ogen, en daarna staarden twee haast zwarte irissen me in hun volle intensiteit aan.

Ik vertikte het om mijn blik af te wendden, maar zijn blik was ronduit woedend en zelfs lichtelijk beangstigend geweest. Normaliter had ik me waarschijnlijk achter een grote pluk van mijn haar verscholen en me afgevraagd waarom iedereen een hekel aan me had, maar op de een of andere manier leek de oude Luciènne verdwenen te zijn, nu de nieuwe in Oudezele was.  
"Edward Cullen," zei hij bruusk. Zijn stem was mannelijk laag, en vrijwel meteen staarde hij weer uit het raam. Hoewel ik hem ronduit onbeleefd vond, liet ik me niet uit het veld slaan en zei: "Oh, Cullen! Nu leg ik de link pas. Jij bent één van de broers van Alice, niet?" Zijn ogen schoten snel weer mijn kant op, en ik had moeite om niet een beetje achteruit te deinzen. "Waar ken je mijn zusje van?" Vraag vooral mijn naam niet, dacht ik onwillekeurig. "Ze kwam me tegen vanochtend, toen ik voor de dichte deuren van de hoofdingang stond. Ze heeft me rondgeleid en we hebben vrijwel meteen vriendschap gesloten," eindigde ik met een glimlach. Hij knikte kort, vond mijn verklaring duidelijk genoeg, en keek weer voor zich, zijn ogen even kort maar gepijnigd samenknijpend. "Zeg, heb je pijn of iets dergelijks?" vroeg ik toch maar, aangezien het duidelijk was dat hij of met zichzelf een probleem had, of een probleem met mij. "Nee," antwoordde hij, zonder mij aan te kijken. "Ik zit gewoon liever alleen." Ik liet mijn adem langzaam mijn mond uitkomen terwijl ik beledigd snoof. Verrast voelde ik hoe de woede langzaam mijn lijf leek in te kruipen en mijn hart sneller ging kloppen. Ik ging nog wat rechter op mijn stoel zitten, wierp een afkeurende blik op de schoft naast me die zich nog verder van me afgewend had, en keek toen resoluut naar mevrouw Hommel, die begonnen was met praten. Eikel.

"We beginnen volgende les aan de gezamenlijke opdracht, die in groepjes van twee gemaakt zal worden. Hou in jullie achterhoofd dat het een belangrijk cijfer voor je examendossier is, dus het is van belang dat er serieus aan gewerkt wordt. De opdracht wordt in duo's gemaakt." Mevrouw Hommel stond op en begon blaadjes uit te delen met instructies erop. Geïrriteerd keek ik naar opzij. "Nou, pech voor jou, je zit met me opgescheept." Hij knikte langzaam, me nog steeds niet aankijkend. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en nam de twee blaadjes van mevrouw Hommel over, legde er één voor Edward's neus en bestudeerde mijn eigen blad. Af en toe keek ik uit mijn ooghoek naar de jongen naast me. Hij had één enkele blik op zijn blaadje geworpen, sarcastisch geglimlacht en toen weer uit het raam gestaard. Als hij dacht dat ik de hele opdracht alleen ging doen, kon hij het wel vergeten. Ik dankte in stilte om het feit dat management en organisatie een sterk vak van mij was, en hoorde toen mevrouw Hommel haar keel schrapen. "Goed, leerlingen, ik stel voor dat jullie in het laatste kwartier van de les samen een planning maken, zodat jullie alvast weten waar jullie aan gaan werken de volgende les." Ik drukte mijn hoofd in mijn handen. Dit werd een ramp. "Goed, ik ben het zat dat je me geen blik waardig gunt en de moeite niet hebt genomen om de opdracht door te lezen. Als je mijn aangezicht te lelijk vindt om naar te kijken, prima, maar lees in ieder geval die klote opdracht door." Hij staarde me een moment aan, een blik van ongeloof in zijn ogen en ik trok mijn wenkbrauwen op. Hij mocht haast onweerstaanbaar knap zijn, hij hoefde zich niet als een lul te gedragen. "Laat me gewoon met rust, alsjeblieft," zei hij langzaam. Zijn donkere ogen leken lichter dan eerst, waarschijnlijk door de lichtinval, maar waren in een ogenblik weer donkerder. "Bekijk het!" fluisterde ik boos, toen ik zag dat mevrouw Hommel een blik richting onze tafel wierp. "Ik zit met jou opgescheept, dus je gaat je best doen voor deze opdracht, want ik ben _wel_ van plan te slagen dit jaar, meneer." Hij staarde me nog steeds aan, zijn ogen half dichtgeknepen en een serieuze blik, alsof hij ergens hard over aan het nadenken was. Toen haalde hij heel diep en langzaam adem. "Sorry, het spijt me. Laten we een planning maken." Ik keek hem verbijsterd aan. Heel de tijd zulk gedrag en nu opeens zijn excuses aanbieden, wie dacht hij dat hij voor zich had? Ik rolde met mijn ogen naar hem, schoof mijn haar naar achteren en keek naar het blad. Onmiddellijk draaide hij zich weer van me af en staarde voor een moment weer uit het raam. Ik besloot om er niet meer op in te gaan, en begon op eigen initiatief onze planning uit te werken. Hem had ik sowieso niet nodig.

Een minuut voor de bel ging begon hij nonchalant zijn spullen op te ruimen, zodat mevrouw Hommel het niet kon zien. Hij had geen poging gedaan om me te helpen met de planning toen ik me resoluut van hem af had gedraaid en zelf ijverig aan het schrijven was geslagen. Nu draaide hij zich naar me toe, en schraapte zacht zijn keel. Ik keek hem vragend aan, misschien een tikje arrogant. "Geef hem maar aan mij, ik zal hem kopiëren zodat we hem allebei hebben." Ik zag er meer in om mijn middelvinger in z'n oog te steken en hem te laten barstten. Ik schoof het blad zijn kant op, stond op, en zonder nog een woord te zeggen liep ik bij het geluid van de bel het lokaal uit.


	9. negen

**_First; sorry voor het stilliggen van het verhaal.  
De writingblock had me als vanouds weer opgezocht, en samen met de prachtige tentamenweek had ik nergens ook maar een klein beetje zin om te schrijven. Echter, we're back. Lucienne en Edward vervolgen hun weg, en jullie mogen met hen mee =D._**

* * *

**NEGEN**

Een nadeel van oudere mensen is dat ze bijna altijd thuis zijn. Ze gaan de deur uit voor de boodschappen, om langs te gaan bij hun kinderen of om een wandelingetje te maken, maar dat is het. Als de muziek iets te hard staat gaat het belletje op de zolder, zodra ik een tosti gemaakt heb moet het apparaat gelijk schoongemaakt worden, en denk maar niet dat je beneden tot elf uur voor de tv kon hangen.

Ik zuchtte zachtjes. Ik was graag alleen. Doordeweeks hing ik het liefst languit op de bank om wat te tekenen, te schrijven of naar de tv te staren, en op zaterdag maakten de opzwepende liedjes dat ik soms dansend door de kamer ging, denkend aan een goede avond stappen met Sophie. Maar die vrijheid had ik niet wanneer opa en oma thuis waren. En die waren bijna altijd thuis.

Dus was ik het meeste op mijn kamer te vinden. Mijn map zat vol met tekeningen, korte verhalen en kladderige dagboekpagina's. Maar het stuk dat ik gereserveerd had voor mijn mysterieuze droom, was nog steeds niet aangevuld. Ik staarde nijdig naar de losse stukken tekst, maar werd er zoals gebruikelijk niet veel wijzer van. Vermoeid sloeg ik de map dicht en keek naar mijn wekker. Iets voor elven. Ik glimlachte. Morgen was het vrijdag, een kort schooldagje waarna ik samen met Alice naar haar huis zou gaan. Ze zou me kort voorstellen aan haar ouders en me daarna meenemen Oudezele in, want naar haar mening, had ik drastisch een andere garderobe nodig.

Terwijl ik een kort broekje aantrok en een wijd, groot shirt dat van papa was, dacht ik even zorgelijk aan Alice. Ik had geen idee wat voor shopaholic ze was, maar ze was er sowieso één. Afgelopen zomer had ik buiten mijn vakantie naar Frankrijk om echter zo'n dertig uur per week gewerkt, dus ik hoopte dat mijn budget toereikend was. Ik glimlachte loompjes. Ik zou het vanzelf wel zien, ik was in ieder geval blij dat ik Alice had, en dat ze de moeite ging nemen om me een nieuwe garderobe te geven.

Persoonlijk moest ik toegeven dat ik ook niet meer zo blij was met mijn kleding. Ik wist niet wat er precies veranderd was, maar ik was zeker anders. Soms had ik de bizarre neiging om het ongeluk ervan te verdenken, om de reden te zijn waarom ik nu meer schijt had dan ik ooit had durven hebben aan mensen zoals Sanne en Amber, de twee populaire barbies uit mijn klas. Status interesseerde me niet meer, mijn doel was over het algemeen slagen en er nog een beetje een leuke tijd van maken, hier in Dremden en op het College Oudezele. Alice gaf me in ieder geval een goed gevoel, maar haar broer kon ik niet uitstaan.

Ik had nog twee uur management en organisatie gehad afgelopen week, en het grootste deel van de les had hij uit het raam zitten staren. Ik had kokend van woede de planning afgerond, met gele stift gemarkeerd welke taken ik voor mijn rekening ging nemen en die van hem omcirkeld met rode pen. Ik had besloten me niet tot zijn niveau te verlagen, maar me ook niet druk te maken om zijn korte antwoorden, zijn gebrek aan initiatief en zijn complete afwezigheid gedurende de lesuren. Tot mijn afgrijzen moesten we er samen op uit om een interview bij een bedrijf af te leggen, en stond ieder lesuur gelijk aan een uur huiswerk thuis, wat onmogelijk was om iedere keer apart te maken. Ik besloot me er nog niet druk om te maken. Dat zou wel komen wanneer het daadwerkelijk ging gebeuren.

*******

"Thank god! Ik dacht dat het nooit vrijdagmiddag zou worden!" Ik lachte naar Alice, die me een blije glimlach schonk en het tempo er flink inzette. "Het is zo'n tien minuutjes fietsen, dus we zijn er zo. Oh, ik kan niet wachten om je allemaal trendy kleren aan te trekken!" Ze schommelde van opwinding heen en weer op haar zadel en ik schudde verbijsterd mijn hoofd, verbaasd over hoe blij iemand van een middag shoppen kon worden.

"Ik hoorde trouwens dat je Edward hebt ontmoet?" Ik keek Alice even aan, die me nieuwsgierig maar onschuldig aankeek. "Klopt, ik doe mijn project voor management en organisatie met hem samen." Ik overwoog het even, maar besloot gewoon eerlijk te zijn. "Ik moet bekennen dat hij me niet erg aardig lijkt te vinden, en ik krijg langzaam maar zeker een schurfthekel aan hem." Alice keek me geschokt aan. "Sorry!" mompelde ik snel, maar ze schudde haar hoofd. "Oh je hoeft geen sorry te zeggen; het zou me een worst wezen wat je van Edward vindt, al noem je hem een, nou ja, ook al zou je hem iets vreselijks noemen. Ik snap het alleen niet. Edward is niet het type om onaardig te zijn, zeker niet tegen een nieuw, knap meisje op onze school." Ik sloeg mijn blik ten hemel. "God, slijmbal, hou eens op." Alice staarde me een moment doordringend aan, en stelde toen een onverwachte vraag. "Had je de jongens ook zo achter je aanlopen op je vorige school?" Ik schudde langzaam mijn hoofd. "Nee, het was daar totaal anders. En ze lopen hier ook niet achter me aan, Alice!" vervolgde ik snel. "Ik was meer een muurbloempje daar, het lijkt alsof door mijn ongeluk al mijn onzekerheden zijn verdwenen, en misschien zien de jongens dat ook?"

Ik had haar verteld over mijn mysterieuze ongeluk en uitvoerig mijn wonden besproken, maar ook Alice had geen idee waar de nog steeds aanhoudende pijnscheuten in mijn schouder vandaan konden komen. Ik had haar nog niet over mijn dromen verteld, bang voor een plagende houding, maar ik wist dat ik het haar snel zou vertellen. Alice had een bijzondere manier om in no time je hart in te kruipen, en er voorgoed te blijven zitten. Ik vertrouwde haar honderd procent.

Alice's blik bleef wat langer op me rusten, toen knikte ze alsof ze iets voor zichzelf bevestigde en richtte haar aandacht weer op het fietspad. "Zo, hier de bocht om, het pad omhoog en dan zijn we er." We draaiden de bocht naar links en mijn mond zakte iets naar beneden. Alice grijnsde. "Zo'n indruk heeft het altijd op nieuwe bezoekers."

*******

Het huis was prachtig. De bocht naar links bleek een oprit de heuvel op, aan weerszijden alleen bomen zichtbaar, en aan het eind stond een prachtig vrijstaand huis. Het was van donkergekleurd hout en er zaten grote ramen in, maar je kon niet gemakkelijk van buiten het huis instaren, hoewel ik er niet overtwijfelde dat andersom geen probleem moest zijn. In de voortuin bloeiden gele narcissen en de zwarte, grote deur zag er imponerend uit. "Wauw," mompelde ik, terwijl ik Alice voorbeeld volgde en van mijn fiets afstapte. Ze boog af naar rechts, over een smal grindpaadje dat om het huis heenliep, en opnieuw viel mijn mond open. In het grote bos waar het huis zich aan de rand bevond, was een grote open plek gemaakt die de achtertuin van de Cullens voorstelde. Er lagen prachtige bloemperken met tulpen en narcissen, een grote vijver die wel vol móest zitten met vissen, en een prachtige patio met een grote gasbarbecue.

Alice grinnikte. Ze liet haar fiets tegen de muur steunen en toetste een code in op een afgeschermd venstertje, naast de garagedeur. Er klonk een goedkeurend melodietje, en de garagedeur gleed langzaam omhoog. Ik probeerde niet naar adem te happen toen ik de dure mercedes en een grote uitvoering van een BMW zag staan, en volgde Alice, die in een uithoekje haar fiets neerzette, tegen drie andere fietsen aan. "Gooi hem hier maar tegenaan, dan hebben ze er met de auto's sowieso geen last van." Ik liet mijn fiets voorzichtig tegen die van Alice aansteunde en volgde haar toen nieuwsgierig het kleine trapje op.

De hal was wit en open, met een gigantisch raam erin dat uitzicht bood op de mooie achtertuin. Ik trok mijn blauwleren jas uit en hing hem op de kapstok, Alice volgde mijn voorbeeld en ik draaide even een rondje. Het huis had een vierde. Het was als een balkon van binnen, een hal boven je waarop de trap uitkwam. Er hing een grote kroonluchter aan het plafond, waarvan ik niet durfde te denken hoeveel hij had gekost. Hoe je het ook wendde of keerde, de Cullens moesten een flinke hoeveelheid geld in huis hebben.

Alice liep de gang uit de keuken in, en ik volgde haar op mijn gemak. Aan de ene kant bevond zich een groot aanrecht met een kookeiland ervoor, ernaast stond een gigantische eettafel. Twee mensen keken vanuit hun eetstoel vriendelijk op, en ik verbaasde me voor de tiende keer deze dag. Ze waren prachtig, iedereen in het Cullens huis moest wel prachtig zijn. De man kon niet veel ouder dan begin veertig zijn, en was het pure bewijs dat mannen echt mooier werden naarmate ze meer jaren leefden. De vrouw had prachtig bruin haar met een roodgloeiende glans, en liet haar mans hand los en stond snel op. "Dit moet Luciènne zijn!" Ik liep glimlachend op haar af en stak mijn hand uit, die ze hartelijk schudde. "Dan moet u Esmé zijn, Alice' moeder?" Ze knikte. Ik glimlachte. "Leuk om u te ontmoeten. Maar noem me alstublieft Luus of Lucy, Luciènne maakt me ongemakkelijk." Ze glimlachte warm. "Ik zal er rekening mee houden. Dit is mijn man, Carlisle." Ze keek even naar hem en trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Carlisle, waar zijn je manieren." Hij kuchte, stond op en stak zijn hand uit. Zijn glimlach was warm en liefdevol. "Leuk dat je ons huis eens komt bezoeken, Luciènne." Ik knikte en trok mijn mond open om hetzelfde tegen hem te zeggen, maar hij stak zijn hand op. "Als je het niet heel erg vindt noem ik je Luciènne, want jouw naam betekent 'licht', en het past perfect bij je." Ik keek even verlegen naar de grond. Ik wist dat mijn naam licht betekende, maar hoe hij het omschreef was het bijna een trots om zo genoemd te worden. Ik knikte vriendelijk. "Vooruit maar weer," zei ik plagend. Hij gaf me lachend een duwtje tegen mijn arm, aaide Alice over haar haren - die geërgerd haar haren goed streek - en liep de kamer uit. "Nou, let's go shopping!" riep Alice verrukt uit.

*******

"Weet je het heel zeker?" Alice knikte, haar blik bloedserieus. Ik beet op mijn lip, draaide me toen om en liep met mijn handenvol kleren het pashokje in. "Snel snel," siste Alice van achter me. "Je mag eigenlijk maar drie kledingstukken per keer naar binnen sjouwen." Ik keek haar verbijsterd aan, terwijl ze de lading die zij aan kleren in haar handen had ook bij mij in het hokje wierp. "Dit is bijna tien keer het dubbele!" Ze grijnsde sluw. "Daarom. Nou hup, ik ben benieuwd." Ze gooide de gordijnen van het pashokje dicht en trok ze één tel daarna weer open. "En durf het niet om iets uit te trekken voor je het hebt laten zien." Ik lachte hard, stak mijn tong naar haar uit en trok de gordijnen weer dicht.

"Ik stel voor dat je het gelijk aanhoudt." Ik grijnsde naar Alice die goedkeurend haar hoofd knikte en naar de spiegel wees. Ik draaide me om en bestudeerde mijzelf. Ik moest toegeven; ze had me vanalles aangetrokken dat hoe dan ook prachtig stond maar niet per se mijn ding was, maar dit was een outfit die ik het liefst dagelijks zou dragen.  
Ze had me een bijzonder donkere skinny jeans laten aantrekken, die perfect aansloot op mijn benen en hoewel het een hel was geweest om erin te komen, was het resultaat prachtig. Verbaasd staarde ik naar mijn lange benen, die me voor het eerst op leken te vallen. Door de spiegel heen zag ik Alice even kort glimlachen en ik vroeg me af wat er zo grappig was, maar ik nam geen moeite het haar te vragen. Het shirt dat ik droeg was blauwwit, horizontaal gestreept, reikte tot net over mijn achterste en ontblootte één schouder. "Maar schat, je moet wel de goede schouder ontblootten van een shirt," zei Alice, die opstond en het shirt wat opzij sjorde. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek naar mijn nu ontblootte schouder, waar de vreemde wond die nog steeds een donkerblauw litteken was nu zichtbaar was. "Dus niet, je ziet zelf wel waarom." Alice leek even geschokt door het litteken, maar herstelde zich snel en glimlache. "Best. Nou, wacht maar tot we bij Sacha zijn geweest. Een paar pumps eronder en een toffe riem zoeken, en je hebt een perfect voorbeeld van je toekomstige dagelijkse outfitjes." Ik grijnsde en gaf haar een korte knuffel. "You're the best!" Alice rolde met haar ogen. "Natuurlijk ben ik dat. Het is SHOPPEN!"

Ongelovig keek ik naar mijn tassen terwijl we op de fast ferry aan het wachten waren. Alice zat naast me door te kijken wat we allemaal gekocht hadden, omdat ze simpelweg de helft alweer vergeten was. Ik opende een plastic tas en keek naar de inhoud. Er zat een prachtige mini black dress in, waarvan Alice me overtuigd had dat ieder meisje er minstens één moest hebben - of zeven. Ze had me een paar zwarte klassieke pumps laten kopen met een ronde neus en een hak van acht centimeter, gevolgd door stoere sneakers in het donkerblauw en wit. Toen ik bij mijn punt bleef om de bruine suède laarzen met hak niet te kopen, had ze haar mastercard tevoorschijn gehaald en voordat ik iets kon doen, had ze ze gekocht en op topsnelheid de winkel verlaten. Haar reactie toen ik zei dat ik ze nu wel moest betalen was dat ik het niet hoefde te proberen, en dat ze de laarzen simpelweg zou lenen als ze dat zou willen. Ik vond het allang prima, al wist ik zeker dat Alice nooit schoenmaat 39 zou hebben, met haar één meter zestig.

*******

"God, Alice, wat heb je het arme meisje aangedaan?!" Ik keek op naar de jongen die de woonkamer binnen kwam gelopen. Hij had bruin haar met blondere plukken erdoor, en had dezelfde lichtbruine, haast oranje ogen zoals ze allemaal leken te hebben. Aan de verhalen van Alice terugdenkend wist ik zeker dat dit Jasper moest zijn, en ik stond glimlachend op. Hij schudde mijn hand en staarde daarna ongelovig naar de bank. "Ze is vreselijk." Ik lachte hardop en volgde zijn blik. Er bevonden zich drie jurkjes, vijf broeken, een stuk of acht shirtjes variërend in mouwlengte, twee truien en drie paar schoenen op de bank. "I know." Alice keek beledigd, maar streek liefkozend de suède bruine laarzen en grijnsde duivels.

De klok sloeg en ik zag dat het al zeven uur was, we waren tot zeker half zeven weggebleven, en ik was doodop. "Alice, als je het niet erg vindt ga ik richting huis. Ik moet nog een stukje fietsen en ik heb een flinke honger." Ze sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. "Je moet nog eten!" Ik grinnikte. "Nou en, jij ook nog toch?" Ze schudde snel haar hoofd. "Uh nee, ik zit op een speciaal dieet. 's Avonds eet ik expres niet, omdat je dan het minste vet verbrand." Ze draaide zich snel om en spurtte naar de telefoon. "Mam, ik bestel even een pizza voor Luus, want ik neem aan dat jullie al gegeten hebben, hè?!" Uit de keuken klonk een luid "Oh sorry ja, hebben we niet bij stilgestaan," en een seconde later hing Alice al aan de telefoon. "Wat voor pizza, Luus?" fluisterde ze. "Mozzarella, heerlijk," zei ik. Alice bestelde de pizza en ik belde even naar opa en oma, om te zeggen dat ik hier zou eten. Ze lieten me beloven om niet alleen naar huis te komen fietsen en ik overtuigde ze op mijn beurt dat ze me niet op hoefden te komen halen. Hoewel ik me lichtelijk schuldig voelde, liep ik de keuken in en Esmé keek vriendelijk naar me op van haar krant. "Zeg het eens liefje?" Ik schuifelde wat verlegen met mijn voet. "Het spijt me dat ik het moet vragen, maar mijn opa en oma wonen in Dremden, en willen niet dat ik vanavond door het donker alleen terug kom fietsen. Ik wilde ze niet lastig vallen door mij op te laten halen, dus ik vroeg me af of het mogelijk was dat iemand met mij mee kon fietsen vanavond?" Ze glimlachte warm. "Dat is nergens voor nodig! We gooien je fiets achterin de auto en dan brengen we je zo thuis." Ik glimlachte blij.

"Hoewel," vervolgde Esmé met een wat schuldige blik. "Carlisle en ik hebben een afspraak voor vanavond. We moeten over een kwartier de deur uit. Oh maar wacht," vervolgde ze vrolijk, "dat is geen probleem." En voor ik doorhad wat ze deed, liep ze de hal in, met haar blik richting de vierde en riep: "EDWARD! Zou jij Luciènne vanavond even thuis kunnen brengen?" Mijn mond viel open en ik keek met een chagrijnige uitdrukking naar Alice, die vanaf de bank medelijdend haar schouders optrok, voor ze één van mijn nieuwe truien over haar hoofd trok.

* * *

**_Zo, wat vinden we ervan?  
Om het goed te maken heb ik een langer hoofdstuk dan ooit tevoren geschreven,  
en ik ben niet van plan om veel tijd tussen deze en de volgende te laten zitten.  
Bovendien, ik zou zelf ook heel graag te weten komen wat er gebeurd als Luciènne  
met haar 'vijand' Edward in een auto komt te zitten._**

**_Tot snel lieve reviewers!  
Xxxx, W.D.E_**


End file.
